Test de courage
by fujiarayuki
Summary: Tout était parti d'un lampadaire à l'ampoule grillée... voici que les membres du club de volley de Karasuno foulent le pas dans une clinique abandonnée afin de tester leur courage, et ils ne seront pas au bout de leur surprise - ou de leur frayeur ! ... ma deuxième fanfic, yeah !


Me revoilà ! Avec un deuxième one-shot, pas principalement concentré sur le kagehina par contre, mais avec une _minuscule_ allusion vers la fin. Je songe à ce que ma prochaine fic soit – enfin ? - un yaoi centré sur ce couple, et une _longue_ … ah et, j'ai choisi de lire les scans de Haikyuu !, j'suis au chapitre 86 (et c'est toujours aussi top !).

Sinon, avez-vous lu le titre de cette histoire ? Si vous l'avez pas fait, il est en bas. Si j'en parle c'est parce qu'au Japon c'est courant de faire ça en été – apparemment, c'est en été qu'on observe une hausse d'esprits, histoire d'en rajouter une couche – et ça a pour nom Kimodameshi (merci internet !). Comme son nom l'indique, ça consiste à tester son courage et ce sont les élèves qui sont mis à l'épreuve lors de voyages scolaires par exemple. Ils visitent la nuit tombée, par groupe de deux, un lieu dit « hanté » en ayant sur eux quelque chose qui prouvera qu'ils sont bel et bien passés par là. Toutefois ce seront leurs professeurs ou les organisateurs qui se chargeront de les effrayer une fois sur les lieux.

Autre chose, vous l'aurez compris, il va y avoir du _frisson_ … bien que je n'en sois pas fan et encore moins une spécialiste (j'évite comme la peste les films, séries, jeux, etc. qui font trop peur !). J'ai dû beaucoup me documenter pendant ces deux semaines notamment sur _un certain_ _sujet,_ qui m'a donné la frousse pendant un bon moment d'ailleurs, pour pondre cette histoire. Bref, j'ai donné toutes mes tripes pour que ça ait l'air un chouia effrayant !

Réponses aux reviews :

Pep-chan : si tu me lis, je te remercie pour ta review à ma précédente fic, j'en revenais pas d'avoir une réponse aussitôt ! Quand je dis qu'on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre dans ce monde d'auteurs ! :D Sache que j'étais toute émoustillée quand je l'ai lue (et ô combien de fois relue), tes mots ont eut leur effet et j'ai poursuivi l'écriture de cette fic-ci que j'avais un peu laissée de côté. Sinon, concernant les incohérences, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû dire Tobio, ça aurait fait plus familiale ! == Concernant la revisite, pour tout avouer, je ne m'en étais pas consciemment rendue compte (j'ai écris comme si c'était tout à fait normal ==) mais une réponse plausible m'est venue aussitôt : Hinata joue au volley depuis le collège parce qu'il a vu par hasard le p'tit géant à la télé et l'a tout de suite admiré, donc statistiquement (Hum…) Hinata aurait tout aussi bien pu continuer sa vie sans s'intéresser à ce sport. Et partant de ce même principe, on peut rejoindre le fait que Shôyô soit tout de même complexé par sa taille, car s'il s'en fichait c'était parce qu'il pouvait toujours se montrer utile grâce à ses sauts dans ce sport où la taille est souvent de rigueur.

Steevx mk : merci j'essaye toujours d'être simple dans ce que j'écris (la lecture du _hobbit_ m'a en quelque sorte traumatisée et depuis, je bloque niveau narrations bien détaillées…). Bien que dans cette histoire-ci, j'ai fait _un_ _petit_ _effort_ pour la description ( **va-t-en loin,** **esprit de la** **flemm** **e** **!** ).

Catimini-kun : thanks, c'est sympa ce que tu dis au début ! Sinon, j'y peux rien si je spoile, j'fais qu'écrire ce qui me passe par la tête… ouais, je me suis relue quatre ou cinq fois et j'ai vu certaines fautes tout de même horribles ! À croire que mes yeux cessent de me tourner en bourrique après publication, m'enfin… et c'était un one-shot !

Kiruagonchan : danke, « du vrai kagehina », j'en ai les larmes aux yeux… T_T

Chloexotic : merci pour ton commentaire, je crois que moi aussi j'ai souri comme une niaise en le lisant, lui… eeenfin, en faire un two-shot ou une histoire longue ? Pourquoi pas, si ça me prend, oui je le ferais, pour sûr !

Bon bah voilà, j'espère que ce monologue ne vous a pas trop arraché la rétine…

Disclaimer : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas mais cette histoire, si !

Allez, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop peur pour nos personnages !

 **Test de courage**

Pour la deuxième fois depuis leur entrée ici, le silence lugubre fut brisé par autre chose que le son de leurs voix. Brisé par le son prolongé et inquiétant d'une porte grinçante, qui paraissait faire de lents va-et-vient sur ses gonds, se permettant une légère pause entre chacun d'eux où le bruit se mourrait avant de reprendre. Les grincements provenaient justement du couloir qu'ils étaient partis pour arpenter. Les joueurs de Karasuno ne surent pas exactement quoi faire à ce moment, le bruit se répétait sans discontinuer et personne n'avait idée de ce qui les attendait une fois arrivés au bout.

Témoignant de bravoure, Sawamura et Tanaka se portèrent garant pour aller en éclaireur. Ils parcoururent avec prudence chaque petit centimètre qui les séparait de l'extrémité du couloir, leurs pas se faisant feutrés et l'écran de leur téléphone rabattu vers le mur pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais prêts à se servir de leurs poings si quelque chose venait à surgir devant eux. Leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérait considérablement tandis que leurs visages devinrent humides de sueur à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Quand ils furent au coin du mur qu'ils longeaient, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de se dévoiler complètement. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient fini de compter…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

 **XXX**

C'était comme à l'accoutumée que les membres de l'équipe masculine de volley de Karasuno faisaient un bout de chemin tous ensemble après la fermeture de leur club, vers six heures du soir.

Leur coach Ukai leur avait expliqué l'entraînement de cet après-midi qui se basait à améliorer leurs réceptions. Car si l'équipe avait pour grande qualité son offensive, il n'en restait pas moins qu'au volley, la règle voulait que la balle ne rencontre jamais le sol de son côté du terrain ou le point revenait à l'équipe adverse. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait que l'exécution d'une bonne attaque résultait indépendamment de bonnes réceptions… dans tous les cas c'était ce qui faisait partiellement défaut à nos corbeaux – seuls le libéro Nishinoya et le capitaine Sawamura excellaient dans ce domaine. Il leur fallait être au taquet pour les qualifications inter-lycées qui approchaient à grands pas.

Les joueurs s'étaient alors séparés en deux groupes, chacun de l'autre côté du filet, et s'étaient envoyé des balles qu'ils avaient réceptionnées à tour de rôle. Ils s'étaient entraînés ainsi pendant une demi-heure avant d'organiser un match à deux sets dans le but de non seulement évaluer les capacités de chacun, mais aussi pour tester une formation et des tactiques qu'Ukai avait élaborées en vue des matches qui les attendaient.

À présent, ils arpentaient les ruelles dans des discussions animées par cette tête brûlée de Tanaka, accompagné de Nishinoya. Seulement, ils furent soudain plongés dans la pénombre et levèrent tous la tête : le lampadaire au-dessus d'eux venait de s'éteindre.

\- L'ampoule doit être grillée, conjectura le capitaine de l'équipe avant de reprendre la route toujours en tête de marche.

\- Ça m'a surpris, j'ai eu peur, confia Hinata, zieutant le réverbère éteint derrière eux.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi, Hinata ! Quand on pense qu'un navet sur les zombies te fiche la trouille, baratina Tanaka avec un gros éclat de rire qui fit se rebiffer le roux, avant de se tourner vers Tsukishima qui gloussait et Kageyama inattentif. Tiens, vous deux, vous avez peur de quoi ?

\- Moi ? s'étonna le gars aux lunettes, pris au dépourvu. Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais c'est évident que Tsukki n'a peur de rien ! intervint Yamaguchi avec une étrange fierté, ce qui lui valut une remarque de son compagnon blond.

\- … je dirais quand Hinata passe au service lors d'un match, répondit à son tour Kageyama, se tenant le menton, grave.

 _On parlait pas de ce genre de peur, Kageyama…_ fut la pensée du reste de l'équipe, consterné. Le chauve se tourna vers Hinata qui beuglait à son coéquipier aux cheveux de jais toute son irritation, et lui posa la même question. L'attaquant feinteur de Karasuno passa un moment à réfléchir.

\- Passer les portiques quand il faut prendre le métro… répondit-il au bout du compte et aux autres de penser « _c'est quoi cette peur ?_ » … il y a aussi Kageyama, quand je rate une réception et qu'il fait sa tête énervée !

Et en appui à ses propos, il tenta de mimer à la perfection sa tête courroucée : il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux dont il fit tout pour que leur regard traduise beaucoup de mépris, avant de serrer sa mâchoire et de montrer les crocs comme un chien enragé. Puis, pour faire plus vrai que nature, il plaqua sa chevelure rebelle et sortit d'une voix forte une réplique typique de son cher coéquipier « _tais-toi et sois plus concentré, idiot !_ » - mais il se fit pour la peine hurler dessus par le concerné qui lui abaissa de force la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le dos courbé, engageant ainsi une dispute. _En fait, ça lui fait pas vraiment peur, il cherchait juste la petite bête…_

\- Mais toi, Tanaka ? interrogea Sugawara, tout en calmant les jacassements du duo de secondes. Toi qui poses à tout-va des questions aux autres, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Le susnommé ricana.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien, ah ah ! répliqua-t-il le pouce appuyé contre son torse avec un air fier. Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à dompter mes peurs, j'en suis devenu leur maître !

\- La classe ! s'exclamèrent Hinata et Nishinoya d'une seule voix.

\- Arrêtez de vous extasier pour tout et n'importe quoi… soupira quant à lui le géant contreur de seconde.

\- T'as vraiment peur de rien ? demanda Azumane, sceptique. C'est pas possible.

\- Tu en dou… ! J'viens d'avoir une idée ! s'exclama le chauve, son visage s'illuminant.

 _Je crains le pire_ , songèrent exactement Sawa et Suga, leur sourire crispé.

\- Et si on faisait _ _un tes__ _t de courage_ ? Ça tombe bien, il fait nuit et je connais un _endroit_

tout proche où nous pourrions le réaliser.

\- Quoi, tu veux le faire maintenant ?!

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de tester votre courage ? Ça va être marrant ! Ou bien vous avez trop les jetons ?

Tout le monde suivit donc le guide Tanaka, en route pour ce fameux _endroit_. La plupart pour des raisons diverses : en ce qui concernait Hinata, il avait préféré de loin poursuivre sa route jusque chez lui car généralement, un test de courage se passait dans un lieu hanté et c'était cette partie qu'il n'appréciait pas. Mais à la réponse du passeur en seconde, il s'abandonna à son perpétuel esprit compétitif, hors de question qu'il lui dévoile ses faiblesses ! Kageyama, lui, n'y voyait pas d'objections, ça lui était en quelque sorte égal. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, eux, n'avaient pas caché leur refus mais Tanaka sut sans difficulté trouver les mots justes pour les convaincre, en particulier Tsukishima qui s'était senti visé. Nishinoya adhéra sans problème, pensant également que ça serait amusant. Enfin, Sawamura et Azumane s'étaient mis d'accord pour refuser mais l'enthousiasme avec lequel leur ami Sugawara rejoignit le deuxième année dans son idée les avaient poussés à accepter.

Ils tournèrent dans le coin, personne mis à part bien évidemment le deuxième année ne savait jusqu'où ils iraient. Au-dessus d'eux, l'astre lunaire se faisait par moments cacher par les masses nuageuses, mais des rayons perçaient par gros trous leur couche et éclairaient la vaste terre, dont le chemin qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre que les numéros de Karasuno empruntaient. Leur guide leur annonça à un moment que leur destination était le bâtiment tout droit au loin, le pointant du doigt. Les volleyeurs le fixèrent et reconnurent en lui une clinique à mesure que leurs pas comblaient la distance. C'était une longue bâtisse de trois étages et de forme rectangulaire, parsemée de nombreuses fenêtres. Ce qui sautait aux yeux de nos lycéens grâce à la lueur de la lune pleinement exposée, c'était que des traces de brûlures semblaient dominer la partie supérieure des murs et que les fenêtres étaient pour la grande majorité dépourvues de leurs verres, comme brisés.

\- La Clinique Fujisaki, présenta avec douceur Ryûnosuke, la tête levée comme tous les autres.

Deux ou trois barrières en bois bloquaient l'accès à l'enceinte avec des inscriptions comme « interdit de franchir cette zone » ou « zone inoccupée ». Mais bien-sûr, à bas les instructions : Tanaka enjamba sans vergogne une barrière suivi des autres, dont certains ne semblaient plus aussi sûrs de vouloir mesurer à quel point ils étaient courageux. Ils contournèrent l'espace vert circulaire au centre de la cour où de grandes herbes hérissaient probablement par faute d'entretien régulier. Une fois qu'ils furent bien en face de la structure, ils purent sentir à quel point elle les impressionnait : déjà imposante par sa taille, intrigante par son aspect, mais surtout, le mot qui leur vint en tête était _angoissant_ _e_.

Le chauve s'attela à raconter l'histoire de cet endroit. Cette histoire, l'attaquant avait besoin de remonter quelques années avant même la construction de la clinique. Il y avait donc de cela une dizaine d'années, sur ce terrain, se trouvait une grande maison traditionnelle appartenant à une famille recomposée d'un père et de son enfant, une fillette âgée de huit ans, et de sa nouvelle femme. Cependant, il s'avérait que cette famille n'était pas très communicative entre ses membres, le père de la jeune fille travaillant jour et nuit et passant peu de temps à la maison, la belle-mère n'appréciant pas la petite car la trouvant de trop dans leur ménage. Quant à la fillette, rien ne la dérangeait, docile quand la femme lui ordonnait de disparaître de son champ de vue ou encaissait sans protester quand elle se défoulait sur elle en lui lançant mille et un juron. Hormis cela, la fillette avait un goût morbide pour les arts occultes et s'enfermait la grande majorité de son temps dans sa chambre, à lire énormément de bouquins sur le sujet. Par moments, quand elle ne se murait pas dans son silence, elle demandait à ses parents si elle pouvait tenter quelque expérience sur eux, mais ceux-ci refusaient. La petite alors, un peu déçue, pensa néanmoins à des substituts et commença à demander aux voisins aux alentours. Tous refusèrent sans exception à l'entente détaillée de ce que la fillette comptait faire sur eux, outre le fait qu'au final, ils devaient inévitablement y laisser de leur peau. Ne pouvant alors compter sur personne, la petite fit ses expériences sur elle-même, en secret. Cependant, bien qu'il travaillait et revenait souvent las à la maison, le père avait remarqué les entailles sur l'entièreté du bras gauche de son enfant, ou bien le fait qu'elle manquait souvent de sang, sa peau devenant alors livide comme si elle venait à peine de mourir. Le père ayant eu ses explications, gronda aussi bien son enfant que sa femme qui avait pourtant la responsabilité de sa garde lorsqu'elle revenait des cours pendant que lui, était au boulot. Agacés, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de lui retirer tous ses livres pour les emmener loin de sa portée. Mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de sa chambre à l'étage, ils furent tant frappés par l'odeur nauséabonde qui y régnait que par des choses qui n'avaient aucunement lieu d'être dans une chambre pour enfant. Il y avait un assortiment de couteaux ainsi qu'une pierre tombale reposant sur le lit de la pièce, au sol, le tatamis avait subi des graffitis au feutre noir, et pas n'importe lesquels : un agencement de gros cercles emplissant tout l'espace du milieu avec plein de petits symboles à l'intérieur, faisant penser à des signes diaboliques, d'où à l'extrémité des bougies à la paraffine sombre brûlaient. Mais ce qui choqua le plus les deux adultes, c'était qu'occupait la place au milieu du cercle, un cadavre. Celui d'un jeune garçon d'à peu près le même âge que leur fille. Son corps était encore en état de décomposition, des mouches voletaient tout autour et c'était sûrement de lui que provenait la désagréable odeur de viande pourrie, de quoi suffire à donner la nausée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut.

Les parents se posaient tant de questions à ce moment-là. Pourquoi et comment ? La belle-mère se demandait comment elle avait pu amené une pierre tombale et un cadavre sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçu. Ils virent soudain leur enfant marcher devant eux, sans les avoir contournés. Autre chose incroyable qui venait se rajouter au tas, ils avaient senti un immense froid les submerger avant qu'elle n'apparaisse devant eux. Mais ils comprirent l'effroyable vérité lorsqu'ils la virent devenir plus transparente. Le père de l'enfant lui posa des questions tandis que sa femme fuit et descendit les escaliers à la hâte. La petite n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour parler, restant continuellement à fixer son géniteur, mais ce dernier perçut avec une clarté déconcertante ses mots dans sa tête, reconnaissant les couinements de sa voix aiguë : elle répondit que comme personne n'avait voulu l'aider dans ses expériences, elle s'était débrouillée seule et voici qu'elle était morte. Elle raconta aussi à son père en pointant le garçon au sol qu'elle s'était faite un ami. À l'instant même, on entendit un cri strident provenant d'en bas et l'homme alla voir vivement. Il vit sa femme allongée d'une façon étrange et surtout inconfortable au pas des escaliers, immobile. Allant de plus près, il vit qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche pour tracer une ligne fine jusqu'à son menton, et que ses yeux étaient révulsés. Il recula, épouvanté, alors qu'il entendit sa fille lui parler dans son dos. Ensuite le plafond au-dessus de lui s'affaissa et l'écrasa lui et sa femme. Par la suite, la maison était restée telle quelle, c'est-à-dire partiellement détruite en un tas de décombres. Les voisins ne savaient pas comment ce désastre était arrivé mais ils avaient procédés aux obsèques, laissant à la police locale le soin d'éclairer toute cette affaire qui s'était présentée bien complexe et on resta à jamais sans réponse.

Il fallut quelques années pour qu'un homme du nom de Takahito Fujisaki décide de construire sur ce terrain son établissement de santé publique. Il devait alors passer par la case démolition complète de la maison et nettoyage du terrain. Lors du maintien du chantier, les ouvriers qu'il avait engagés lui rapportèrent plusieurs fois qu'ils avaient cru voir des spectres, ce à quoi il avait répondu sèchement de reprendre leur travail au lieu de l'embêter avec des sottises. Toutefois, plusieurs incidents étaient à dénoter comme du matériel qui disparaissait ou un fondement qui s'effondrait tout d'un coup. Mais voilà, au bout du compte, la clinique aboutit à sa construction. Les affaires avançaient doucement mais sûrement, jusqu'à ce que le directeur des lieux entende encore les mêmes sottises de la part de ses employés et parfois même de celle de ses patients. Et par la force des choses, le monsieur commença à s'en soucier. Ses craintes augmentèrent quand lui-même fut témoin d'un phénomène étrange lors d'une ballade dans les couloirs du second étage. Il crut voir au croisement deux apparences fantomatiques se balader, pareil à celles d'enfants. Deux jours plus tard, il y eut un court-circuit dans les étages supérieurs qui prirent feu, les flammes gagnèrent rapidement les autres pièces autour et il fallut beaucoup de temps avant que les pompiers ne réussissent à les faire taire pour de bon. Monsieur Fujisaki prit peur et abandonna sa clinique qui resta telle quelle jusqu'à maintenant, cela faisait à peine deux ans.

Son histoire finie, Tanaka lorgna ses camarades avec un brin de satisfaction de l'effet produit. Il savoura le silence des autres, alors que des corbeaux de passage croassaient au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Alors Hinata, on a peur ? demanda-t-il en posant avec douceur une main sur son épaule, mais qui fit toutefois sursauter le roux comme si on l'avait fouetté au dos.

\- … m-mais non j'ai pas peur !

\- Il y a quand même de quoi, même moi j'avoue qu'elle m'impressionne un peu, cette bâtisse ! Mais je vous le dis, vous me remercierez après ça !

\- Hé Azu ! T'as peur ou quoi ? demanda Noya qui voyait son coéquipier frictionner ses bras grelottants, la tête tournant avec frénésie dans tous les sens.

\- N-non, pas du tout ! … c'est parce qu'il fait froid et que je pense juste que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée d'entrer là-dedans. Vous savez qu'on risque d'encourir de grosses peines si on nous voie entrer là-dedans ?

\- Mais quelle bande de chochottes ! Vous pensez qu'on va voir quoi dedans ? Des fantômes ? C'n'est pas la saison !

\- Et puis ça sera une expérience intéressante, appuya Sugawara avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien dit, Suga !

\- … c'est d'accord mais à trois conditions : on y va tous en même temps, on touche à rien et on met juste quelques minutes à l'intérieur, okay ? fixa d'une voix grave Sawamura qui regardait l'heure sur son téléphone.

Tout le monde hocha la tête d'approbation et on passa avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation par les portes principales faites en plexiglas qui, par chance ou par malchance allez savoir, n'étaient pas fermées à clé – Shôyô ayant dû abandonner pour un temps sa bicyclette dans un recoin. Elles avaient accès sur un hall assez vaste, à en juger par les rayons lunaires qui en donnaient un petit aperçu, plongé dans la pénombre et le silence. Suga tâta sur les murs à la recherche d'un éventuel interrupteur proche de l'entrée, qu'il réussit à trouver et actionna. Mais à leur grand déplaisir, l'éclairage n'était plus du tout opérationnel, bien que c'était à prévoir, tout ne pouvait être que court-circuité. Ils eurent alors la présence d'esprit de sortir chacun leur téléphone et d'illuminer partiellement la pièce avec leur écran allumé, mis à part Yû qui choisit de filmer leur escapade, prétextant que ce sera la preuve de leur venue en ces lieux.

Nos volleyeurs explorèrent des yeux de fond en comble la pièce : une salle typiquement moderne et aérée, avec son lot de bibelots, et un comptoir occupait juste une infime partie au milieu. Longeant les murs éclatant de blanc, un tas de chaises vertes en plastique. Quant au plafond…

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama le libéro. Des chauves-souris !

\- Chuuut, moins fort ! gronda dans un murmure le capitaine. Tu risquerais de les agiter et elles pourraient nous attaquer.

\- Nous attaquer ? répéta craintif, Asahi.

Alors grouillaient à chaque coin du plafond tout aussi blanc, des chauve-souris qui s'occupaient juste de les dévisager de leurs petits yeux rouges et ronds comme des billes, la tête suspendue en bas. Ce n'était pas les seuls bêtes qu'ils verraient durant leur promenade : L'endroit était en quelque sorte devenu le lieu de repos de bêtes toutes repoussantes les unes que les autres, telles que les araignées qui s'amusaient à faire des allées et venues du plafond au sol, les lézards qui rampaient la queue agitée sur les murs, et inévitablement des souris dont une qui fit sursauter Hinata en frôlant son pied droit, faisant de surcroît gémir automatiquement Azumane déjà au comble de l'angoisse. Contrairement aux autres, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire en ces lieux, tout ce que ça leur inspirait c'était du frisson. Surtout après avoir entendu la curieuse histoire racontée plus tôt devant la façade. Ils avaient même l'impression étrange d'être observés…

Et comme si ce n'était pas bien assez pénible à supporter, encouragé par les gloussements de Tadashi, Tsukishima profitait de l'occasion pour assommer leurs oreilles de paroles loin de là rassurantes et l'As et l'attaquant feinteur sentirent leur stress chercher à s'extérioriser. Le roux se tint le ventre dont l'estomac était parcouru de spasmes tandis que le type à la queue de cheval hurla à Tsukishima qui, comme tout le monde ici, sursauta car sa voix résonnait de toute part.

\- ÇA VA, ON A COMPRIS !

\- … sérieux Tsukishima, arrête, répondit Sawa dans un soupir.

Tanaka lui adressa un regard mauvais en prime et le blondinet à lunettes, plutôt frustré de s'être fait hurler dessus ainsi, s'exécuta malgré tout en se terrant dans un long silence, suivi de son ami. Tous les autres observèrent légèrement inquiets tour à tour leurs coéquipiers, plus avec insistance l'As qui paraissait être en proie à de l'hystérie. L'atmosphère étant devenue à présent plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Sugawara eut une idée en tête et demanda alors à brûle-pourpoint à Sawamura d'éclairer le mur de gauche, ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions, et il s'en rapprocha.

\- H-hé, regardez ! Je sais faire le lapin ! leur dit-il avec un rire nerveux, ses mains et doigts placés de sorte que leur ombre sur le mur ressemble à un lapin vu de profil.

\- … wow ! J'savais pas que tu savais faire ça ! s'étonna Nishinoya, filmant le mur.

Certains se sentirent plus détendus et s'amusèrent à faire des ombres chinoises comme le passeur, bien que celui-ci se démarquait en faisant des ombres plus compliquées. Au moins comme ça, ils oubliaient pour un petit moment qu'ils étaient dans une clinique abandonnée qu'ils avaient pénétrée sans autorisation. _Bien joué, Suga !_ Daichi lui adressa un pouce levé en signe de félicitation et le passeur aux cheveux blancs lui répondit par un clin d'œil alors qu'il mimait une colombe qui voletait. Ils finirent par reprendre route plus sereins, jouer à reproduire des formes ombragées sur le mur avait été un excellent dérivatif.

\- Au bout du compte, commença Yamaguchi lorsqu'ils visitaient une chambre, ce n'est juste qu'une banale clinique vide.

La chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'étant pas très spacieuse, leurs côtes à tous se collaient presque. Elle avait tout le mobilier qu'on retrouvait toujours dans ce type d'établissement, soit un lit à roulettes nappé d'un drap blanc et bleu avec deux oreillers immaculés, de part et d'autres, une modeste commode et une chaise en cuir toute bleue. Au mur d'en face, une télé fixée en haut surplombait la pièce, à quelques pas, une porte devant sûrement mener à la salle de bain et enfin, apposé au fond, un placard dont une des portes entrebâillait.

\- Ah ouais ? douta Ryûnosuke qui jetait un œil dans ce placard. Et que dis-tu de ça ?!

\- C-comment peux-tu attraper ça ?! demanda l'As à Tanaka qui exhibait un squelette sous leurs yeux alors qu'Hinata poussa un cri aigu et se cramponna à la chemise de Kageyama, qui lui ordonna aussitôt de le lâcher.

\- C'est pas la peine, ça se voit que c'est un faux, répliqua Kei, catégorique.

\- J'ai dit qu'on ne touchait à rien, bon sang ! réprimanda Daichi et donna pour la peine un coup sur le crâne rasé.

Ils avaient fait le tour des chambres et des blocs opératoires du premier étage, parcouru plusieurs couloirs – dont les murs n'étaient plus en état, des écailles de peintures jonchaient au sol – en s'assurant de ne pas suivre un trajet trop compliqué, histoire de ne pas se perdre et de pouvoir retourner au plus vite sur leurs pas, et à présent ils étaient au deuxième étage quand ils distinguèrent tous sans exception un petit son aigu, semblable à un soupir sorti de la bouche d'un enfant. Le son paraissait provenir de l'étage d'au-dessus mais résonnait assez. Ils s'immobilisèrent comme des statues, perplexes.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Noya, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un… fantôme ? interrogea Hinata d'une voix chevrotante et à Azumane de se crisper.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, rétorqua Kageyama à côté de lui.

\- Mais c'était quoi alors ?!

\- Sûrement le vent…

L'assurance de chacun venait de chuter à nouveau : ils confirmaient donc tous avoir entendu quelque chose mais cela avait trop ressemblé à un rire pour qu'on ne veuille se rassurer du contraire. Kôshi se retourna alors, parti pour tous les rassurer mais ne le fit pas. À la place il paraissait fixer quelque chose derrière toutes les têtes intriguées qui lui faisaient face, quelque chose qui fit blêmir son visage et s'écarquiller grands ses yeux. Aussitôt, tout le monde tourna la tête dans la même direction mais ne vit – heureusement – rien. On lui demanda alors ce qu'il avait.

\- Je… j'ai crû voir un… quelque chose passer puis disparaître au virage…

\- Je le savais, un fantôme ! s'écria le roux, agité.

\- Arrête avec ça, bon sang !

Une déclaration qui suffit à en faire pâlir également plus d'un. Alors que personne ne se sentait disposé à faire le moindre mouvement, Sawamura et Tanaka qui marchaient jusqu'ici en tête de groupe, surprirent l'assemblée en reprenant tout droit la marche jusqu'à l'intersection, sous des yeux mi-admiratifs, mi-inquiets. Ils disparurent à leur tour au virage, avant de revenir calmement quelques secondes plus tard avec à la main un long bout de tissu pareil à un voile.

\- C'est pas un fantôme, ça. C'est juste un rideau de fenêtre qui s'est décroché !

\- Oui mais tout seul… chuchota Azu qui se tenait le haut juste au niveau du cœur. Et au bon lieu, au bon moment…

\- Oh là là, vous allez finir par nous rendre aussi nerveux que vous, fit le libéro de l'équipe avec un grand rire.

Malgré tout, ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement mais Sawa, n'en pouvant plus et aussi parce qu'ils avaient mis assez de temps, ordonna à ce qu'ils fassent chemin inverse pour sortir de cette foutue clinique afin de rentrer chez eux. Mais à un niveau, alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin d'un tournant, ils se figèrent encore.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis leur entrée ici, le silence lugubre fut brisé par autre chose que le son de leurs voix. Brisé par le son prolongé et inquiétant d'une porte grinçante, qui paraissait faire de lents va-et-vient sur ses gonds, se permettant une légère pause entre chacun d'eux où le bruit se mourrait avant de reprendre. Les grincements provenaient justement du couloir qu'ils étaient partis pour arpenter. Les joueurs de Karasuno ne surent pas exactement quoi faire à ce moment, le bruit se poursuivait sans discontinuer et personne n'avait idée de ce qui les attendait une fois arrivés au bout. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait que certaines personnes comme Azumane ou Hinata étaient au bord de l'effondrement.

Finalement comme tout à l'heure, témoignant de bravoure, Sawamura et Tanaka se portèrent garant pour aller en éclaireur. Ils parcoururent avec prudence chaque petit centimètre qui les séparait de l'extrémité du couloir, leurs pas se faisant feutrés et l'écran de leur téléphone rabattu vers le mur pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais prêts à se servir de leurs poings si quelque chose venait à surgir devant eux. Leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérait considérablement tandis que leurs visages devinrent humides de sueur à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Quand ils furent au bord du mur qu'ils longeaient, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de se dévoiler complètement. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient fini leur décompte, une silhouette encapuchonnée surgit devant eux en poussant un fort hurlement.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! cria Hinata qui sprinta jusqu'au bout inverse du couloir tandis qu'Azumane tourna de l'œil, heureusement vite rattrapé par Tsukishima et Yamaguchi ensemble. DES FANTÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔMES !

Les autres élèves de Karasuno étaient tellement abasourdis – trop d'informations se bousculaient dans leur tête – qu'ils n'avaient pas songé à poursuivre de suite leur coéquipier. Même le « fantôme » en fut stupéfait, restant bras ballant, la tête penchée sur le côté. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire c'était de penser d'un commun accord quand Shôyô disparut de leur vue : _Oh la boulette…_

Tanaka attrapa non sans brusquerie et avec fermeté par le col le fantôme qui s'agita, et lui adressa sa tête la plus intimidante en commençant à proférer des menaces, mais Sawa l'arrêta immédiatement, ce qui l'interloqua. Il lui demanda de regarder de plus près qui il tenait tout en éclairant le visage de l'inconnu avec son écran. Tout le monde comme Ryûnosuke ici présent poussa alors une exclamation de surprise et une conversation bercée de très brèves explications s'engagea entre eux.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?! s'écria alors inquiet, Yamaguchi. Hinata est seul, à la proie de toutes ses frayeurs !

\- Il finira bien par s'évanouir et là on pourra le cueillir sans problème, répondit d'un calme froid Kei en rajustant ses lunettes noires.

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve, dit le capitaine. Et au plus vite ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut lui arriver à l'état dans lequel il est !

\- Je m'en charge, déclara alors Kageyama qui courait déjà sur les pas du roux, devançant les autres.

\- Okay, nous on ramène Azu dehors en attendant !

\- Tant mieux parce qu'il pèse tout de même…

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Hinata…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il criait comme ça jusqu'à l'épuisement de sa voix, mais reprenait de plus belle aussitôt son souffle repris. Il avait déjà parcouru bien des kilomètres en peu de temps – remercions son incroyable endurance – sans faire un minimum attention à son chemin, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de mettre de la distance entre lui et le fantôme. Bien qu'à un moment il s'attira au-dessus de sa tête les chauves-souris et à Hinata de déguerpir vite fait par les escaliers tout proches les mains sur la tête et toujours en criant.

 _Mais… c'est quoi son problème ?_ pensa exaspéré, Kageyama, entendant distinctement sa voix au-dessus de lui. _Bon au moins, ça m'aide à trouver sa position._

Vint alors le moment où le rouquin fut épuisé aussi bien physiquement que vocalement et il entra dans une salle quelconque, qui s'avérait être des toilettes. Il ferma aussitôt à double tour et s'adossa au mur carrelé, le souffle court. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Son corps tout comme son cœur eurent un sursaut quand il entendit brusquement la sonnerie de son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa main – qu'il lâcha maladroitement par ailleurs. Il ramassa l'appareil qu'il plaqua de sa main toute fébrile, sur son oreille après avoir vu l'identifiant qui n'était autre que Sugawara.

\- Allô, Hinata ?

\- S-S-Sugawara ! J'suis désolé, j'ai pas pu me retenir…

\- On verra ça plus tard, tu peux me dire où tu te trouves ?

\- Je crois que je suis dans les toilettes pour femmes…

\- À quel étage ?

\- Je dirais, au dernier étage...

\- Quoi ?! Enfin bon, ne panique pas trop, moi et les autres nous sommes à ta recherche. Kageyama nous a largement dépassé donc il se peut qu'il te trouve dans très peu de temps. Je vais lui faire part de ta position, ne t'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de là !

Et il raccrocha, Shôyô pensa à sa voix douce et tranquillisante qu'il aurait tant voulu encore entendre. Le roux ramena l'écran de son téléphone devant lui, tremblant comme jamais. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui inspirait du tout pas confiance. Il fixait avec frénésie tour à tour les portes qui se dressaient en face de lui. Qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait sortir d'une des cabines et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui à ce moment. Mais il avait dit à son coéquipier qu'il se trouvait ici, il ne pouvait décidément pas changer de place. En attendant, il devait patienter sagement l'arrivée du passeur titulaire. Ce qui s'avérerait une tâche difficile car le silence ambiant ne le rassurait pas d'un poil, penser à de belles choses ou faire le vide dans sa tête étaient devenus des tâches quasi-impossibles, impuissantes face à _des images_ qu'il aimerait plus que tout chasser de son esprit et dont il avait l'impression qu'elles se matérialiseraient d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il se tint fermement la tête, les yeux obstinément fermés. _Tout ça c'est pas vrai… c'est juste un cauchemar dont je vais me réveiller !_ Mais décidément affecté par tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de leur ballade, il ne put se retenir et rendit plusieurs fois ses tripes au sol plutôt que d'utiliser les cuvettes bien plus pratiques dans leur cabine. Puis une fois remis, il manipula son téléphone et activa l'enregistreur avec en tête une idée bien désespérée.

\- C'est moi, Shôyô Hinata… étudiant au lycée Karasuno et attaquant feinteur du club de volley masculin. Je suis en ce moment même avec les membres de mon club dans… une clinique abandonnée, à quelques kilomètres de mon lycée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe… _mais_ _il se passe des choses_. Et j'ai fui alors, je suis séparé de mes amis maintenant…

Il s'interrompit car il venait d'entendre clairement un grincement de porte tout proche. Il en était même sûr, cela provenait de la salle juxtaposée à droite de la sienne. Son cœur se remit à battre vite alors que son estomac se noua, il hésitait entre continuer son petit discours ou bien attendre que le silence troublant revienne. Il choisit finalement la première option après plusieurs bruits qui signifiaient sans aucun doute que les portes des cabines s'ouvraient une par une, et parla plus rapidement :

\- Il est juste à côté, murmura-t-il les larmes commençant à poindre. Je remercie les sempais pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce que c'était que d'être dans une vraie équipe, de m'avoir fait connaître la joie des participations aux matchs et de vivre les mêmes émotions qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde… Tanaka, t'es vraiment un mec cool et je voudrais te ressembler, mon maître ! Nishinoya, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré pour savoir que j'étais pas le seul à être petit dans l'équipe, Sawamura merci d'avoir accepté mon formulaire d'inscription même après l'incident avec le vice-proviseur ! Sugawara, merci de m'avoir fait des passes pour m'aider en réceptions au tout début ! Tsukishima… heu, pas d'inspiration, Yamaguchi j'sais que tu traînes avec l'autre grande perche mal lunée mais je pense que tu n'es pas méchant ! Kageyama, même si t'es qu'un roi tyrannique qui me donne des ordres à tout-va, les passes que tu me lances, j'aimerais ne jamais m'en passer ! Et heu… y a un truc que je t'ai jamais avoué… ça fait depuis un moment… c'est difficile à dire… quand on était chez Tanaka pour la soirée films d'horreur et que tu t'étais endormi parce que ça t'intéressait pas… on t'avais fait des gribouillis au feutre sur le visage, et t'en avait à l'indélébile aux joues… Sugawara avait dit que c'était lui qui avait par erreur pris un indélébile et t'avais fait des narutomakis sur les joues, mais en vérité… c'était moi.

\- Quoi, t'es sérieux ?! fit une voix forte de l'autre côté de la porte en même temps que la poignée qui se secouait de haut en bas avec force.

\- Ka… Kageyama ?! poussa d'effarement Hinata non sans un sursaut.

\- Oui et ouvre-moi idiot, pour que je t'étripe comme il se doit ! Quand je pense que j'ai fais une semaine à aller en cours avec ça et que je me suis même fait réprimander par le vice-proviseur alors que lui, porte une moumoute à longueur de temps !

\- Heu…

\- Ouvre cette porte ou je t'abandonne là !

Hinata ne se gêna pas pour se jeter sur le verrou de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec promptitude sur le visage non loin de là accueillant de son partenaire. Mais sa grimace de colère se déforma et il haussa les sourcils à la vue d'un Shôyô en pleurs.

\- Tu… tu m'écoutais depuis là ? demanda-t-il les joues rouges.

\- … on réglera ça plus tard, faut qu'on sorte d'ici… et essuie-moi ces larmes !

Il lui donna une chiquenaude au front et les traits d'Hinata se crispèrent. Il s'exécuta, essuyant vivement de son bras ses pleurs, puis sans prévenir, le brun attrapa son poignet et l'emporta avec lui. L'attaquant feinteur regarda sa main agrippant fermement son poignet, puis leva des yeux brillants non plus à cause des larmes, mais parce qu'il était impressionné par l'attitude assurée et impavide de son allié : c'était comme s'il était son héros ou son prince charmant… plutôt son héros. Leur trajet jusqu'à la sortie se fit sans encombre – Hinata se sentait nettement plus en sécurité à ses côtés – et quand les portes principales se dessinèrent à quelques mètres sous leurs yeux, le rouquin s'agita subitement pour se précipiter à l'extérieur avec un soulagement non dissimulé – emportant par la même occasion le brun dont le bras s'était fait malmené par la course du roux. Une grande euphorie le submergeait tant qu'il aurait pu parcourir plusieurs fois de baisers le sol de la cour ou bien serrer vigoureusement Kageyama dans ses bras s'il n'avait pas encore toute sa tête. Les autres qui les avaient visiblement attendus d'ici rejoignirent les rescapés, Asahi semblait s'être repris par ailleurs. Hinata qui était plus qu'heureux de revoir ses coéquipiers, se calma cependant lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il les balaya des yeux avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

\- Ennoshita ? Kinoshita ? Narita ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

Les trois garçons qui se trouvaient en face de lui détournèrent la tête, comme gênés, alors que Daichi poussa d'un coup de coude soudain Sugawara. Ce dernier prit la même expression que les trois autres et après s'être lancé des regards complices, ils s'inclinèrent ensemble devant le duo de secondes qui n'y comprenaient rien.

\- Nous sommes désolés ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? chuchota le petit roux, les sourcils froncés, à Tobio.

\- Écoute simplement, rétorqua l'autre.

\- Tout est de ma faute, plaida coupable le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fichu la peur de ta vie, Hinata.

\- Hein ?

Pour faire simple, le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait fait appel par messagerie à Ennoshita, Kinoshita et Narita afin qu'ils viennent leur flanquer la frousse, histoire de rajouter un peu plus de piment. Les trois garçons qui traînaient toujours ensemble de leur côté avaient été fortement surpris par le message de leur coéquipier qui leur suppliait de faire un tour dans une clinique abandonnée toute proche. Surtout qu'aucun ne savait comment s'y prendre pour faire peur. Une fois sur le terrain, ils s'étaient demandé si le passeur ne leur faisait pas une blague, si tous les autres membres du club se trouvaient vraiment en ce moment même dans ce bâtiment flippant à vue d'œil. L'un envoya un message à Kôshi qui leur confirma leur position. Il ne restait plus qu'à agir. Bien qu'ils avaient été en panne d'inspiration, ils avaient songé à des idées et s'étaient dispersés pour chacune : Ennoshita, grâce à une application dans son téléphone, s'occupa à faire résonner le son d'un rire enfantin, Kinoshita, lui, ayant repéré le groupe de volleyeur, retira le rideau d'une fenêtre et le balança au croisement avant de déguerpir à pas de loup du couloir, enfin, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas éloignés l'un de l'autre, Hisashi et Kazuhito firent un travail d'équipe, l'un faisant grincer la porte alors que l'autre avançait doucement jusque vers le groupe pour les surprendre.

Lors des aveux, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester bouche bée. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, ils avaient réussi leur coup bien qu'étant amateurs. Il ne fit pas de chichis et leur pardonna le coup, ce qui les soulagea d'un poids et ça se voyait à leur expression rayonnante. Suga en agissant ainsi, espérait leur faire oublier le stress qu'engendrait les éliminatoires, bien qu'il s'y était pris maladroitement.

\- N'empêche, Suga, la prochaine fois que t'auras une idée comme celle-ci abstiens-toi, soupira Sawamura qui se gratta la tête, las.

\- Oui, je vous le promets !

\- C'était quand même une expérience intéressante, vous trouvez pas ? s'esclaffa Tanaka et aux autres de répondre par des fredonnements blasés.

\- J'ai tout pris, venez voir ! annonça Noya qui fit jouer la vidéo. Ça, ça nous fera de bon souvenirs !

Tout le monde s'approcha et regarda du mieux qu'il put parce qu'à dix sur un même petit écran… Azumane cacha son visage rouge de ses grandes mains, se rendant compte à quel point il avait été ridicule, Hinata pensant la même chose mais à son égard, tout le reste visionnant, impassible. Le petit libéro fit avancer rapidement la vidéo en faisant glisser son doigt sur son écran, à la recherche de parties intéressantes. Soudain, Kageyama lui demanda de revenir un peu en arrière, ce que fit l'autre après lui avoir demandé pourquoi mais le brun ne répondit point. Il fit redémarrer la vidéo quelques instants avant que le passeur en terminale ne fasse l'ombre du lapin de profil sur le mur. Tous regardèrent avec attention la scène. La vidéo montra tout d'un coup le sol, Nishinoya avait sûrement dû abaisser son téléphone d'embarras après la réprimande de Daichi à Tsukki. Les joueurs ne pouvaient alors qu'entendre quand Suga leur demanda de regarder le mur et Noya, sous l'excitation, avait fait légèrement secouer de haut en bas son téléphone et, c'est là que le visage de tous perdit son sourire. Noya, intrigué, fit rembobiner la scène deux ou trois fois avant de mettre pause finalement sur _ça_. Un silence incommodant les cloua sur place alors qu'ils fixaient tous d'un œil effaré les deux petites paires de jambes floutées à la naissance du croisement sous une vue oblique sur l'image en pause.

\- … les mecs ? s'enquit le petit en tournant la tête vers les trois première année.

\- Hn hn ! C'est pas nous cette fois-ci ! …

\- …

\- Vous… vous croyez que…

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le bâtiment qu'ils considérèrent un instant et, d'un commun accord, ils déguerpirent d'ici, non, très loin d'ici pour rentrer chacun chez eux, espérant oublier tout de cette soirée dès le lendemain.

Alors, verdict ? Vous avez eu peur ? (conscience : arrête avec ça, personne ne peut avoir peur en lisant **ça** ==) Okay, vous avez aimé ? Barbant ou pas barbant ? Incohérences ou pas ? Soyez honnêtes ! Pendant ce temps, je vais aller faire un tour chez un psy…


End file.
